


The Bodyguard

by astin_grey



Category: Actor RPF, Late Night Host RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Foot Fetish, M/M, bottom chris pratt, partially clothed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astin_grey/pseuds/astin_grey
Summary: Chris Pratt takes some time between press to unwind





	The Bodyguard

  
Chris smiled as he finally rested in the dressing room at Jimmy Fallon. It was a pretty nicely filled out room. A vanity in the corner, a large couch with a coffee table full of gifts, a bed…a bed? He turned around and opened the door, pulling Dino, his tall, buff, security guard that made him look kinda small into the room.  
“I don’t think we’re gonna be needed for the next fifteen minutes. Think you can bang one outta me in that time?” He grinned. As a response Dino reached a hand back and locked the door. He then grabbed Chris by the tie and pulled him over to the bed, tossing him onto it on his back. Chris knew the drill. Plenty of press tours like this involved a need for letting loose like this. He lifted his ankles and let Dino rip the loafers from his otherwise bare feet. The way Dino worshipped Chris’s feet was just that. It was almost religious…tender…reverent. Nothing like the way he treated the Guardians Star’s hole. He caressed the feet before pressing the soles to his face and breathing in slow and deep.  
“There you go Dino…nice and slow. Now give em a few licks before these pants need to come off.” He chuckled before that drifted into a moan as Dino softly licked all over his foot, not leaving one wrinkle untraced or one toe unsucked. Chris moaned low before he noticed his pants being undone and slipped off.  
“Lube.” Was all Dino said but Chris winked, lifting his feet up behind his arms. He pulled out a red butt plug, nothing too big but when it popped out he thumbed around with the tip and it opened.  
“Had it made specifically for press…But plug/Lube bottle.” He smirked and let his ankles rest on Dino’s shoulders as he heard the squelching noises of his thick shaft and head being lubed up.  
“Fucking love that noise, Dino.” He hummed excitedly. With a kiss to each ankle Dino pushed in to Chris’s tight hot hole, moaning loudly.

Jimmy gave a chuckle as they returned from break. “So! Everybody I got a fun new game I wanted to play especially for our live show. I think you’re all gonna love it. We’ve got hidden cameras all around our guest’s dressing rooms and we wanted to see what kind of shenanigans they get up to before coming out for the show. It’s gonna be great. Let’s take a look at Chris Pratt’s room.” To a resounding applause they tuned into Chris’s dressing room and the whole audience went silent.

Being slammed against the wall, still folded in half Chris moaned loudly. “Fuck!” He was being rammed into, you could see in full HD as his hole was stretched by his bodyguard who then began worshipping his feet before dropping him on the bed and continuing there. It was almost like the crew was also to completely stunned by the show they were getting to think to cut away because the whole audience and the entirety of live viewers were all getting some hardcore porn of Chris Pratt. That’s when the whole studio went black. Jimmy took that chance to run to Chris’s dressing room and get someone to open it for him. When he opened the door and saw it live he forgot that he was going to warn them and only rubbed himself through his pants. When Pratt noticed him Dino yelled out.  
“Fuck! I’m coming!” He breathed heavily and dropped onto the bed next to him. Chris smiled a bit and waved.  
“Well…you weren’t supposed to see that…” He chuckled breathlessly.  
“Half of America saw it.” Was mumbled but Chris got it. He was remarkably cool about it, attribute it to the cum cooling inside him but he looked at the bulge in Jimmy’s pants, giving his toes a wiggle which made the host moan softly.  
“Since the secret’s out how about you fuck my feet and take care of that little…er…big situation you’ve got there?” He smiled, toes still splaying and scrunching. Before he knew it Jimmy had his dick out and was licking one foot while the other rubbed his thick cock.  
“I shouldn’t be doing this.” He murmured against the thick soles.  
“Don’t worry about that. Just think about Chris Pratt, me, wrapping his sexy size thirteens around your hot cock…having you explode onto them and watching me clean them off…sucking your cum off my own toes…” He grinned. Jimmy shivered and grabbed both feet, after licking the other one and wrapping them around his cock, starting to fuck into them. After a few stuttered thrusts he came thick cum ropes on his feet. Chris lifted his feet to his own face and started slurping the cum from them. Taking a break he wiggled. “Jimmy. Dino’s pooped can you take care of me? I don’t wanna be the only hard one in the room and if Timberlake is right that mouth is magic.” Jimmy blushed and knelt down. Without a word he took Chris’s cock in hand, feeling how thick and heavy it actually was before putting it to his lips. He moaned at the taste, so very Chris he could tell after worshipping his feet. He deep throated him in no time and was rewarded with more cum than he’d ever swallowed but still, like a trooper, took it all down. Chris sighed, buttoning his shirt up and tying his tie again.  
“So…are we still doing the interview or are you done with me?”


End file.
